bioniclerpgwikitoysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Wyspa Konfliktów
Forum Sorka Gormi. Zacząłem pisać o tych żywiołach, ale mi się komputer wtedy zawiesił. A potem zapomniałem już to napisać. Vajin musi mieć zwykły żywioł. Warox, masz jeszcze chwilę do zastanowienia, tylko tak żeby na 13 (tydzień przed startem) było gotowe, ok? Vezok999 11:42, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Z tego samego powodu co wyżej w zgłoszeniach nie było dotąd zdolnosci specjalnej i wzroku Skakdi. Ci którzy wzięli rasy mogące je mieć- proszę dopisać sobie. Aha, i jeszcze za niedługo charakterystyki danych ras, więc z powodu braku wiedzy możecie nadal zmieniać zgłoszenia, do 13 kwietnia, co uwzględniłem już w zasadach Vezok999 11:57, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tamma to prawdziwe imię, wymysl własne, albo dodaj chociaż 01 . I przeczytaj regulamin- Ignika to zabroniona maska Vezok999 12:23, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Teraz może być?--ToaTanma01 12:34, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Toa swiatła z Felnas xD. Jeszcze tylko imię postaci Vezok999 12:35, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) O co chodzi ze wzrokiem, u Skakadkich ? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:30, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Każdy skakdi ma jakis wzrok, no wiesz, np Avak ma teleskopowy wzrok, a Hakkan wzrok cieplny. I to są Skakdi nie Skakadki ; ) Vezok999 17:21, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Malum, kula ognia to zdolnosc związana z żywiołem ognia. A i tak Toa nie mają umiejętnosci specjalnej Vezok999 17:25, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) #Jak wy robicie te zarąbiste mapy?! Błagam powiedzcie!!! Proszę!!! #Tubylców sciągnąłeś ode mnie (Zaginiony Ląd)! #Wzrok i umiejętność specjalną można by sobie odpuścić. #Ładne zaproszenie :) #Tak napisał Kani-Nui. 1. Edytory gier (moja jest z Heroesa III ) 2. Moja gra była projektowana jeszcze zanim stworzyłes twoją, to zbieg okolicznosci 3. Nie, to jest po to, aby toa nie byli najlepsi. Było by tak że mają i żywioł i kanohi, a taki steltanin nic. Ma być równouprawnienie ! xD 4. Thx ; ) 5. Vezok999 19:46, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tylko, że nie widać tego równouprawnienia, chodzi mi o rasę Krekki. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:18, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Niby tak, ale jak napisze charakteryzację to Steltanom się trochę wyrówna ; ) Vezok999 18:19, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Usunąłem doswiadczenie, poziomy będę dodawał kiedy sam uznam że już ktos zasłużył Vezok999 10:14, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh, ja robiłem mapkę w Heroes IV, ale wziąłem tylko minimapę :P No nic do rzeczy, fajnie się zapowiada. Na pewno będę grał, no chyba, że mnie potrąci tir, dostanę zawału/wylewu, okaże się że zostaną mi 3 dni życia (wtedy pójdę do haremu/Tesco xD) no albo coś innego. A i przy okazji bo się zastanawiam, a co z Toa Cienia? No bo jak Matoranin Cienia pozna Matorankę Cienia.... nie, to nie ten tekst (klep w łeb). No wiesz jak Matoranin znajdzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa, a jak Matoranin Cienia zdobędzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa Cienia nie? To będzie dla gracza taka możliwość? I jeszcze czy gracze będą mogli zmieniać strony?--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:50, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Z jakiej racji Steltianin nie może byc członkiem OoMN? Kani Więc... Do każdej frakcji dawałem 5 ras, ale mogę ci zmienić jeżeli chcesz. A Guurahk, Toa Cienioa są możliwi... A zmiana stron? Hymm, rdzenni mogą się dołanczać i zmieniać na 100%, Makuta na pewno nie zdradzają, z resztą zależy... niczego nie przekreslam :D Vezok999 19:56, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Sekenuva, tylko prawdiwe żywioły (bez życia, kreacji i czasu). A w BoM toa być nie można... (przeczytaj może zasady xD ) Vezok999 11:10, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Eee, czemu Seke ma 2 lvl? Game Over jest moim wrogiem Hehe już 1. Ten co wyżej Taa... z wyższymi lvl można by poczekać do startu gry Vezok999 14:17, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) A czy Matoranie Cienia mają jakieś zdolności dodatkowe po połączeniu z Makutą (i vice versa) tak jak Kirop, Radiak i Gavla? No i to samo z Matoranami Światła.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:02, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Wtedy dawało to makuta wzrok, a ci widzą ;) Ale łączyć się mogą Vezok999 19:09, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) No wiesz, Toa Nuva też widzieli, a zyskiwali bajery :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:15, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Gra *'Sileven:' Budzisz się w jednym z namiotw, obok widzisz jeszcze dwa inne łóżka, w jedym z własnie wstał inny tytan, drugie jest już puste. W namiocie widzisz 3 kufry, po jednym przy każdym posłaniu, oraz mały stół z ziołami na blacie. Przez okno widzisz że słońce dopiero co wschodzi, jednak słyszysz na zewnątrz odgosy rozmów i pracy. *'Zubix' Budzisz się w jednym z namiotw, obok widzisz jeszcze dwa inne łóżka, w jedym z własnie wstał inny tytan, drugie jest już puste. W namiocie widzisz 3 kufry, po jednym przy każdym posłaniu, oraz mały stół z ziołami na blacie. Przez okno widzisz że słońce dopiero co wschodzi, jednak słyszysz na zewnątrz odgosy rozmów i pracy. *'Fonger ' Budzisz się w szescioosobowym namiocie, widzisz, że nie ty jeden już wstałes, ponieważ dwa łóżka leżą wolne, a na pozostałych trzech leżą inni Toa, też dopiero co wstali. Namiot jest całkiem duży, ''oprócz 'waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim dwa stoły, jeden z różnymi ziołami, drugi z książką. Poza tym, na srodku stoi drąg którym w nocy rozswietlano pokój, tym razem jednak nikt nie zgasił swiecy. Przez okno widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmowy'' *'Vajin ' Budzisz się w szescioosobowym namiocie, widzisz, że nie ty jeden już wstałes, ponieważ dwa łóżka leżą wolne, a na pozostałych trzech leżą inni Toa, też dopiero co wstali. ''Namiot jest całkiem duży, 'oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim dwa stoły, jeden z różnymi ziołami, drugi z książką. Poza tym, na srodku stoi drąg którym w nocy rozswietlano pokój, tym razem jednak nikt nie zgasił swiecy. Przez okno widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmowy'' *'Chuzz ' Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Wszystkie trzy leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Tanma01 ' Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Wszystkie trzy leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Suvil ' Budzisz się w szescioosobowym namiocie, widzisz, że nie ty jeden już wstałes, ponieważ dwa łóżka leżą wolne, a na pozostałych trzech leżą inni Toa, też dopiero co wstali. Namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim dwa stoły, jeden z różnymi ziołami, drugi z książką. Poza tym, na srodku stoi drąg którym w nocy rozswietlano pokój, tym razem jednak nikt nie zgasił swiecy. Przez okno widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmowy *'Khaar ' Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Wszystkie trzy leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Grunt ' Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Wszystkie trzy leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Lemon ' Spokojnie spałes w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałes duży hałas na zewnątrz, który obudził i ciebie i czterech innnych Toa, którzy byli w tym pomieszczeniu.Wasz namiot jest całkiem duży, oprócz waszych posłań mieszczą się w nim stół, na którym są zardzewiały miecz i nożyk, oraz 2 kufry. Wszystkie trzy leżą pod scianą i nie wiesz do którego z was należą. Przez okna widzisz że dzień dopiero się zaczyna, a hałas był jednorazowy, teraz nie słyszysz żadnych dźwięków z wyjątkiem rozmów przed waszym namiotem i odgłosów pracy. *'Koru ' Obudziłes się w małym namiocie, razem z 3 innymi matoranami. Widzisz że oni jeszcze spią. W namiocie znajdują się 4 kufry, każdy przy jednym posłaniu, oraz stół, na którym leży szlachetna kanohi Rau. Przez okno widzisz, że dzień dopiero się rozpoczyna, a z zewnątrz dobiegają odgłosy pracy i rozmowy *'Ignus ' Budzisz się we własnym pokoju, przez okno widzisz że słońce jeszcze nie wyszło zza choryzontu. Pokój ma murowane sciany, a na jedej z nich są zawieszone dwie pochodnie, rozswietlające pomieszczenie. Przy łóżku widzisz kufer, zamknięty na kłudkę. Przy oknie stoi stół, a na nim leży nóż i ''sznur. *'Sekenuva ' ''Podaj dane *'Kreskul ' Budzisz się we własnym pokoju, przez okno widzisz że słońce jeszcze nie wyszło zza choryzontu. Pokój ma murowane sciany, a na jedej z nich są zawieszone dwie pochodnie, rozswietlające pomieszczenie. Przy łóżku widzisz kufer, zamknięty na kłudkę. Przy oknie stoi stół, a na nim leżą różne zioła. Słyszysz na korytażu kroki *'Sheekel ' Budzisz się we własnym pokoju, przez okno widzisz że słońce jeszcze nie wyszło zza choryzontu. Pokój ma murowane sciany, a na jedej z nich są zawieszone dwie pochodnie, rozswietlające pomieszczenie. Przy łóżku widzisz kufer, zamknięty na kłudkę. Przy oknie stoi stół, a na nim leżą klucz i ''mały kamień cieplny. *'Dewastius Nowy dzień, słońce dopiero wschodzi. W twojej drewnianej chatce jak zawsze jest trochę sniegu, który dostał się przez dziury w dachu. Mimo małego ogniska wewnątrz domu, nie jest zbyt ciepło. Poza łóżkiem i ogniskiem widzisz powieszone na scianie zioła i sznur o długosci około 2 bio. Jest jeszcze mały stolik z trzema strzałami i pękniętym łukiem *'Warator ' Budzisz że w swojej starej chacie, a przez, widzisz że słońce własnie wschodzi zza choryzontu. Przy twoim łóżku stoi mały stolik, a na nim stary, zardzewiały kilof. Pod scianą widzisz też kufer, jednak pusty. Z zewnątrz słyszysz odgłosy rozmów i pracy. *'Sitiri ' Własnie wstałes, widocznie trochę za wczesnie, bo słońce wstanie dopiero za około pół godziny. W twoim domku poza łóżkiem są jeszcze flet wiszący na jednej ze scian i stolik z 4 bambusowymi kijkami i wiązka ziół. Twój domek znajduje się na wielkim drzewie, tak jak wiele innych domów. Przed wejsciem masz mały taras, z którego mostem możesz dostać się do platformy przy konarze. ''20 kwietnia'' Wychodzę z namiotu zobaczyć kto i o czym rozmawia'.__Khaar' Wychodze z namiotu-'Sileven'